Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an actuation mechanism of an exerciser that not only can be operated by both arms of the user for the exercise of the arms, but also can be independently or simultaneously operated by both legs of the user for the exercise of the legs. Furthermore, in one operation state of the exerciser, the actuation mechanism of this invention will apply pressure on the belly of the user to further achieve the purpose of exercise of the belly.
2. Description of the Related Art
One existing arm-building exerciser, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,816 and German Patent No. DE 20017722.2 issued on Jan. 18, 2001 and entitled xe2x80x9carm-building device,xe2x80x9d are hereby incorporated by references and generally illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3. The existing arm-building exerciser comprises a housing 61 in which a frame 11 is provided. A coupling portion 15 is provided at the ends of the bottom of the frame 11. Two toothed disks 21 are rotatably mounted on the frame 11 and are engaged with each other. Each of the toothed disks 21 has a connection portion 23 and a pivoting portion 25 which is separated from the axis of the toothed disks 21 by a predetermined distance. This conventional exerciser further comprises two operation rods 31 connected at one end with the connection portions 23 of the toothed disks 21. The other ends of the two operation rods 31 can be operated by the hands of the user. In operation, the two toothed disks 21 are actuated to turn with respect to the frame 11 by the two operation rods 31. The exerciser further comprises two elongated traction members 41 and each of the traction members 41 has one end thereof pivotally connected to the pivoting portion 25 of the toothed disk 21, and the other end thereof pivotally stacked together by a bolt body 46. At least one resilient member 51 is engaged at one end with the coupling portion 15 of the frame 11, and at the other end with the bolt body 46, so as to provide a recovery resilient force. By such a design, the user can put the exerciser against the belly, as illustrated in FIG. 3. The user then pulls the two operation rods 31 outwardly away from each other and the two toothed disks 21 are thus rotated, thereby further actuating the traction members 41 to move upwardly. As a result, the resilient member 51 is stretched and the recovery resilient force is provided. The user thus feels and must overcome the resistance of the recovery force. Therefore, the object of arm-building can be achieved.
Due to busy life, people of today generally cannot spare much time for exercise. Thus, many people wish to have a multi-functional exerciser for working out various parts of human body. The existing exerciser mentioned above can only achieve the purpose of arm-building. The function provided by such an exerciser is obviously not attractive enough to the customers. In addition, a multi-functional exerciser is not only economical to the users, but also eliminates the necessity of buying additional pieces of different exercisers. Thus, the disadvantage of needing huge storage space for a plurality of exercisers can be avoided. Obviously, the existing exerciser mentioned above cannot provide the advantages of a multi-functional exerciser. Accordingly, there is a demand for a multi-functional exerciser that is economical, convenient, compact and can achieve the purpose of working out various parts of the body.
A primary object of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional art and meet the requirements of the modern society, and to provide an actuation mechanism of an exerciser with various actuation functions. The actuation mechanism of this invention comprises a frame having a coupling portion provided thereon; two engagement members, each having an axis, meshed with each other, and rotatably mounted on the frame at the respective axes; each of the engagement members has a first pivoting portion and a second pivoting portion which are both separated from the axis thereof by a predetermined distance; two traction members, each having two opposing ends, with one end thereof pivotally connected with the first pivoting portion of each of the engagement members, and the other ends of the two traction members are pivotally connected with each other; at least one resilient member having two ends with one end thereof mounted on the coupling portion of the frame, and the other end mounted on one of the two traction members; at least two side boards and at least two resilient connectors which respectively connect the side boards to the frame so as to provide resilient recovery force when the two side boards are compressed; and at least two connecting rods and at least one base plate, each of the connecting rods having two opposing ends with one end thereof being pivotally connected with the second pivoting portion of the engagement member, and the other end thereof being pivotally connected with the base plate.
The major technical content of this invention is that the exerciser not only can be operated by both arms of the user for the exercise of the arms, but also can be independently or simultaneously operated by both legs of the user for the exercise of the legs. Furthermore, in one operation state of the exerciser, the actuation mechanism according to this invention will apply pressure on the belly of the user to further achieve the purpose of exercise of the belly.
The structures and characteristics of this invention can be realized by referring to the appended drawings and explanations of the preferred embodiments.